Perfect
by Storybrooke
Summary: La reservación que habían hecho para el restaurante aquella noche se perdió. El vestido azul que tanto amó Percy en ella estaba en alguna parte de la habitación, y Annabeth estaba como a Percy le gustaba más, en su cama acurrucada contra él. [Short one-shoot]


_Oh yeah percabeth. Tú amas percabeth, yo amo percabeth, ellos aman percabeth, ustedes aman percabeth vosotros amáis percabeth, el mundo ama percabeth. Fin._

* * *

**Perfect.**

_"Pretty, pretty please don't you ever, ever feel like you're less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect to me."** Perfect by Pink.**_

* * *

"Annabeth," repitió nuevamente. La frente de Percy estaba contra la puerta del baño. Su cuello estaba comenzando a dolerle, al igual que su espalda. Sin embargo, había pasado la hora anterior en todas las posiciones habidas y por haber, por lo que ésta en particular no lo hacía sentir tan adolorido.

"A esta altura ya deberías haberte rendido," escuchó su respuesta. Soltó un suspiro.

"No puede ser tan malo _wise girl_," el bufido sonoro de su novia se dejó escuchar como un eco.

"_Es_ malo Perseus, no saldré así," él sabía que jamás debía decirle a una mujer, en especial a Annabeth que algo no era malo. El Perseus solo lo usaba cuando lo amenazaba, o estaba bastante enojada. En este caso, podía ser ambas lo cual no era bueno.

"Repíteme nuevamente por qué mi adorable novia no saldrá del baño en nuestro aniversario," retiró la frente de la puerta y arregostó su espalda contra ésta. Se dejó caer hasta el piso.

"Porque el cierre del vestido de tu adorable novia se rompió y no me verás así," una sonrisa se extendió por los labios del hijo de Poseidón. Había visto a Annabeth en vestidos antes, y se veía preciosa, no tanto como cuando estaba cubierta de algún líquido de dudosa procedencia en plena batalla, pero deslumbrante como solo ella podía verse.

"No me importaría verle un poco de piel a mi novia," silencio. Después de un rato Annabeth habló.

"No voy a salir así, _seaweed brain_," fue un susurro, casi inaudible. Los sentidos de Percy se pusieron alerta casi al instante. Frunció el ceño. Supo que Annabeth ya no hablaba del vestido. Hey, él podía ser distraído la mayor parte del tiempo pero cuando se trataba de identificar las emociones de Annabeth, se había vuelto un experto.

"Annabeth, ¿qué sucede?" preguntó, "abre la puerta por favor," rogó.

"Vete a casa Percy, saldremos mañana," pidió.

"Annab…"

"¡No abriré Percy, ya te he dicho que no lo haré!" exclamó elevando la voz con ese tono autoritario que solo provenía de una hija de Atenea. Percy soltó un suspiro sin embargo no se movió. Si por algo era conocido él, era por su terquedad, y entre Annabeth y él competían el primer puesto por quién era el más testarudo.

"Y yo te he dicho que no me moveré de aquí hasta que me digas qué en Hades está pasando," respondió con tranquilidad pero firmeza. Creyó sentir el piso moverse y rogó que su tío, Señor del Inframundo no se hubiese enojado.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue su espalda golpear con dureza el piso. Annabeth había abierto la puerta de golpe provocando que cayera de espalda contra las baldosas frías del baño del apartamento que el papá de Annabeth le había conseguido en Nueva York.

"Eres un torpe," los ojos de Percy estaban cerrados por la impresión. Ya no solo era el cuello lo que le dolía. Ahora la cabeza le palpitaba con furia, y su tierna novia le decía que era un torpe.

"Bueno, no esperes mucho de un novio con dislexia y cuya mejor amiga no le avisa que le abrirá la puerta," se enderezó y sobó la parte detrás de su cabeza, "eso ha dolido Annabeth."

"Nadie te ha pedido que husmees detrás de la puerta del baño de una mujer," abrió los ojos finalmente, puso una mano en el piso y se impulsó para levantarse.

"¿Lo siento?" sus ojos hicieron contacto en ella, y como siempre le sucedía cuando se quedaba admirando a Annabeth, se quedó sin palabras.

Tenía un vestido azul, ajustado a su cuerpo y corto, no, no era corto, era cortísimo para lo que acostumbraba a usar ella. Sus largas y torneada piernas que parecían no tener fin lo estaban distrayendo. Subió la mirada, era de mangas largas, y pudo ver en un vislumbro como su espalda quedaba descubierta. Perfecta, no se le ocurrió otra palabra para describirla.

"¿Qué tanto me ves?" preguntó su novia con un ligero sonrojo. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

"No veo que el vestido tenga el cierre roto, o dañado," apuntó Percy tratando de que su concentración no se viera turbada por las piernas de su novia, o sus ojos grises. Annabeth apartó la mirada y caminó fuera del baño. Dio una mirada por su habitación y con un suspiro se sentó al borde de la cama. Percy acortó la distancia arrodillándose frente a ella. Sus ojos se encontraron. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y trató de comunicarle a través de los ojos de que podía confiarle lo que fuera, "_wise girl_, sabes que puede decirme lo que sea, ¿por qué no querías salir?" preguntó, "te ves preciosa, más que ello, ninguna hija de Afrodita podría hacerte competencia," su novia le regaló una sonrisa vacía.

"Eso no es cierto Perce," bajó la cabeza.

"Annabeth," protestó. La hija de Atenea levantó la mirada, había fuego en sus ojos.

"Me veo ridícula en este vestido, además, se ven todas mis cicatrices," dijo finalmente con sinceridad.

Era cierto que un semidiós estaba lleno de cicatrices, y quizá más ellos que habían pasado una buena temporada en el Tártaro. En todo caso, era común ver la piel de un media sangre con marcas. Por un minuto Percy se puso a detallar las piernas de Annabeth. Había marcas en ellas, algunas más visibles que otras pero ahí estaban. También había detallado su cuerpo completo en varias ocasiones, muchas realmente, pero jamás se había fijado en cicatrices, para él, ella era perfecta.

"Escúchame bien Annabeth Chase porque será la última vez que te lo diga," acercó su rostro al de ella, "eres hermosa," le susurró, "te prefiero en jeans y la camiseta del campamento pero adoro verte usando el azul," le confesó, "tus cicatrices te hacen real, y una mujer real para mí es una mujer perfecta," acarició su mejilla con suma delicadeza.

"Estás inspirado últimamente," musitó con una media sonrisa. Se encogió de hombros.

"Tengo mis momentos."

"Te amo _seaweed brain_, ¿lo sabes, no?" Percy juntó sus labios en un casto beso.

"Lo sé porque yo te amo a ti," se puso en pie y le tomó la mano, "ahora, tenemos dos opciones, salir a comer y mostrarle al mundo la hermosa novia que tengo, o…" dejó a oración en el aire.

"¿O qué?" Percy jaló a Annabeth y la levantó de golpe acercándola a su pecho.

"O nos podemos quedar aquí y celebrar de otro manera," rodeó la fina cintura de Annabeth mientras que las manos de ella subían hasta su cabello, "y no quiero manipularte pero la idea de contarle las cicatrices a mi novia ahora en la noche… es una idea bastante tentadora."

"¿Para qué quieres contarlas?"

"Realmente no quiero contarlas," Percy sonrió pícaramente.

"¿Entonces?" Annabeth frunció el ceño.

"Quiero besarlas," en un rápido y suave movimiento Percy levantó a Annabeth quién casi por instinto enrolló sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Era increíble para Percy como Annabeth siempre parecía encajar con él de manera tan perfecta.

La risa suave y musical de su novia lo hizo sonreír. Era música para sus oídos.

"Son muchas cicatrices Percy," dijo después de un beso largo.

"Tenemos tiempo."

La reservación que habían hecho para el restaurante aquella noche se perdió. El vestido azul que tanto amó Percy en ella estaba en alguna parte de la habitación, y Annabeth estaba como a Percy le gustaba más, en su cama acurrucada contra él.

* * *

**Σοφία**


End file.
